


Nothing Like a Home Cooked Meal

by Darth_Claire



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Home, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Claire/pseuds/Darth_Claire
Summary: After Nationals, Yuuri returns to St. Petersburg, ready to settle into his life with Viktor. He's excited to enjoy some domestic bliss, but there's just one problem...
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, victor - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108





	Nothing Like a Home Cooked Meal

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [ GCKinsey](/users/%5Bgckinsey%5D/) for beta reading this!

Yuuri trudged up the stairs to Viktor's apartment. No, their apartment. He smiled, reminding himself that this was his home too. Home was wherever Viktor was and for the last month that had been St. Petersburg.

He felt his energy return and hurried up the last flight of steps to their door. He heard muffled barking from inside as he dug in his pocket for the key. The door was flung open and Viktor barreled out followed by Makkachin. Yuuri barely managed to stay on his feet as he was enveloped by Viktor’s arms.

“Okaeri!” Viktor cried in heavily accented Japanese.

“Tadaima,” Yuuri said softly as he hugged Viktor tightly. He could have stood there for ages in Viktor’s embrace but he his stomach rumbled.

“Are you hungry?” Viktor asked.

“Starving.”

Yuuri brought his bags inside as Viktor hurried to the kitchen. He took two plates out of the oven and set them on the table. He brought over a bowl of salad and some rolls.

“I know you like to eat Katsudon when you win but I thought we’d have a nice Russian meal. Beef stroganoff!”

“Looks great!” Yuuri said. He hadn’t eaten since breakfast and he would have eaten just about anything, but it smelled delicious.

They sat down at the table. Makkachin put his head in Yuuri’s lap as they piled food on their plates. Yuuri devoured the food without talking. There was so much he wanted to tell Viktor but right now he was tired and hungry. Viktor filled the silence as he ate at a more reasonable pace.

“I’m pretty happy with silver considering I haven’t been working on this long, but I won't go easy on you at Worlds just because I’m your coach.” He rested his head on his hand and looked at Yuuri with a wistful smile. “I am proud of you for winning Nationals. Were you ok by yourself?”

Yuuri swallowed and set his fork down for a minute. “Yuko and Minako sat with me in the kiss and cry. I missed you though.”

“It’s been lonely without you,” Viktor said, pouting cutely.

Yuuri kissed him and turned back to his dinner. “It’s nice to have a meal at home for once,” he said. “I know we’ve been busy but we should probably stop eating out all the time, especially in the middle of competitions.”

“Well, I’m not much of a cook, so I figured that would be easier but we can start eating here more.”

As the creamy noodles settled in his stomach, Viktor’s voice faded to a pleasant hum. He yawned.

“Are you ready for bed?”

“Sorry, I’m still on Japan time,” Yuuri muttered. “It’s midnight there.”

Viktor kissed him on the forehead. “Go on to bed. I’ll clean up and join you in a bit.”

Yuuri stumbled to the bedroom with Makkachin close behind. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed. Makkachin curled up beside him. He was asleep before the dog settled.

* * *

Viktor woke up the next morning with only Makkachin beside him. He had thought Yuuri might sleep most of the day but apparently he was still on Japan time. Viktor got up and threw on a bathrobe. He went to the living room and froze. 

Yuuri stood at the kitchen counter with a cup of coffee. The cabinet doors were all open and a bag of groceries sat on the counter. Yuuri had an exasperated look on his face.

“How do you not own a frying pan?” he asked. 

Viktor cringed. He had been dreading this moment since Yuuri first moved in. There was no putting it off any longer. 

“I don’t usually eat breakfast at home so I didn’t really-”

“Viktor!” Yuuri cut him off. “You don’t have a single item of cookware! How do you live like this?”

Viktor forced a casual smile. “They wouldn’t get much use so it seemed like a waste of money.”

“When has money ever-” Yuuri stopped, heaving a sigh. “You have no idea how to cook, do you?”

Viktor shrugged. “I never really had time to learn.”

Yuuri just stared at him, at a loss for words. Viktor forced a grin and poured himself a cup of coffee. He sipped it slowly as the silence hung over them. He had played this scenario out in his head several times but he had never imagined this dead silence. Cautiously he stepped forward and placed an awkward kiss on Yuuri’s forehead.

“I’m going to practice,” he said. “Why don’t you rest up and spend some time with Makkachin.” 

He rushed to the bedroom to change and hurried out the door. Hopefully he could think of a way to handle this by the time he got home.

* * *

The door closed and Makkachin ran over to him, winding anxiously around his legs. Yuuri scratched his head and made another cup of coffee. While it brewed, he called Phichit.

“Yuuri! Congratulations on winning Nationals!” Phichit said excitedly.

Yuuri grinned. “Thanks, I didn’t wake you up did I?”

“No, what time zone are you in?”

“St. Petersburg,” Yuuri replied. “It’s 6am.”

“I’m in Bangkok. How are things there?”

“Viktor can’t cook!” Yuuri blurted out.

“Well he can’t be good at everything,” Phichit said.

“No, you don’t understand,” Yuuri said. “He’s not a bad cook, he can’t cook. He has no idea how. He doesn’t even have any cookware!”

Phichit gasped.“I’m switching to Facetime.”

Yuuri answered and ran to the kitchen, showing Phichit the empty cabinets. “He doesn’t even have a frying pan or a kettle and there’s dust collecting on the stove burners. Even in Detroit we had a hot plate and an electric kettle.”

“So you’ve been living off takeout?”

“We’ve both been so busy that we’ve barely been home,” Yuuri explained. “The only thing we’ve used in the kitchen is the espresso maker and Viktor usually has coffee ready when I get up. We either get breakfast on the way or have something like yogurt and cereal that doesn’t need to be cooked. Then we eat lunch at the rink and get dinner out.”

“So at least he manages to eat healthy,” Phichit said.

“I’m not worried about his diet!” Yuuri moaned. “Phichit, I’ve been with him almost every day for the last 9 months and I had no idea! It just makes me question how well I even know him! What other surprises are there?”

“Should have thought of that before you got engaged,” Phichit teased. 

“I’m serious!”

Phichit thought for a moment. “Think about where you were a year ago. You’ve definitely changed.”

“Yeah,” Yuuri agreed.

“So don’t you think he has too? He dropped everything and put his career on hold to coach you and you spend 9 months basically glued to each other. Then you move back here to his apartment that’s been sitting empty in a city he hasn’t been to in almost a year. You’re definitely in for a few surprises now that you’re on his home turf and not yours but I don’t think that means you don’t know him.”

“I guess you’re right,” Yuuri said. 

“I have to get back to practice,” Phichit said. “Let me know how things go.”

Yuuri ended the call and took his coffee to the couch. Makkachin followed and curled up against his leg. Yuuri scratched his head.

“You’re not really a cat are you?”

* * *

“Of course he freaked out, you idiot!” Georgi said when Viktor had finished telling him about the morning. “You drag him halfway across the world to learn that you can’t even cook an egg.”

“I have a microwave,” Viktor said.

“Viktor! You have to woo your lover by satisfying all their needs!” Georgi declared, swooning dramatically. “You have to nourish them, body, mind, and soul! Courtship starts in the kitchen! You have to feed your lover's passion with a home cooked feast! You need fire in your food if you want a fire in your loins!”

“What are you two idiots talking about?” Yuri asked with a disgusted look.

“Yuuri found out that Viktor can’t cook,” Georgi said.

“Da, he would probably poison the piggy if he tried. He’s useless off the ice.”

“Don’t you see what a disaster this is?” Georgi cried. “We have to help him!”

“Da,” Yuri nodded. “Viktor, stop taking advice from this lovesick moron! If he knew how to hang on to someone he wouldn’t be doing that stupid Sleeping Beauty program! Go buy a damn cookbook or watch a YouTube video.”

Yuri skated away leaving Georgi and Viktor flabbergasted.

“Get back to practice you two!” Yakov roared. Georgi took off across the ice but Viktor skated over to Yakov.

“Yakov! I need your advice!”

“Your step sequence is a mess!” Yakov roared. “Focus!”

“No, about Yuuri.”

“His step sequences are good but his jumps are sloppy! Get him to work on the form.”

“Yakov,” Viktor cried, “he found out this morning that I can’t cook.”

Yakov sighed. “Vitya you’re a brilliant skater but sometimes I could swear you’re still a teenager. Learn to take care of yourself! If you can’t do that, then how can Yuuri trust you as his coach? You need to grow up and stop thinking about yourself!”

Yakov stormed off to go yell at Mila. Viktor skated through the step sequence as he mulled over Yakov’s words. 

He had asked Yuuri to come here but like so much else, he hadn’t thought it through completely. He had made the right decision but he hadn’t been fully prepared for what their life together would be like. How could he fix that?

* * *

Yuuri sat on the couch with Makkachin on his lap watching a replay of the Russian Nationals free skate. He had been so focused on his own competition that he hadn’t watched Viktor’s performance very closely. It was utter perfection as always, but there was something different about the way he skated now compared to last year. Viktor had always been beautiful, like an ethereal god dancing across the ice, but last year he had almost looked bored. His performance had been exquisite of course but there had been something hollow about it. The way he had skated last week was vibrant and vivacious. He had come to life in a way that Yuuri had never seen. 

Yuuri felt his heart flutter as Viktor held his final pose. Phichit was right. Their time together had changed both of them. They weren’t the same people they had been, but that had taken time. Viktor had given him that time and waited for him to rise to the challenge. Maybe he owed it to Viktor to give him a chance.

Makkachin suddenly jumped off of the couch and ran for the door. A moment later, Viktor entered holding a large paper bag.

“I brought dinner!”

“Smells good.” Yuuri went to the kitchen to help him.

“I thought Italian would be good tonight, but tomorrow we need to get back on a proper diet.”

They fixed their plates and sat down at the table.

“I’m sorry I overreacted this morning,” Yuuri said, cutting his lasagna.

“No, you were right, I should have said something sooner. I was a little embarrassed to tell you that I can’t cook,” he said.

“But why don’t you have any cookware?” Yuuri pressed.

“When I moved out on my own I didn’t see a point. This apartment never felt like home. It was just a place to sleep and keep my stuff. The only reason I had to come back here after training was Makkachin.” He took Yuuri’s hand. “Now you’re here. This place felt empty and incomplete, but now we can make it whole together.”

Yuuri looked at him for a minute, then burst out laughing.

“Only you could make lacking a basic life skill sound romantic.”

Viktor smiled. “So what do you say we take the day off tomorrow and go shopping for cookware?”

“I’d like that,” Yuuri said. “And we can have a real home cooked meal tomorrow.”

“I can’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed it, I'd love to hear what you think. Leave a comment!


End file.
